Destiny's Fallen Angel
by Tink Amor
Summary: What would happen if the children of the moon were sent to the Feudal Era instead modern day Japan? What if Rini isn't Serena's child but actually her sister? What if Sailor Moon was Sailor Sun instead? What if there were three jewels that needed to be founded? What if Naraku was fighting on the opposite side? And who is the new girl in the Western Village? Sess/OC pairings Lemons
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. Prologue

_**Author's Notes: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon characters. I only own the characters I have created. Some of the characters are not what they appear to be in the series or the mangas. This is my first cross over so be patient with me. Please write reviews.**_

_**Prologue**_

Many centuries ago,three beings were formed from the darkness,these three beings places of dwelling became known to us as the Sun,the planet Void,and the Moon. The Sun,the planet Void and the Moon were three of the greatest civilizations to ever be ruled by the power Queen Serenity,Queen Trinity.,and King Kairaku. Everything in the three kingdoms were calm,peaceful,and united. But unknown to the the three rulers darkness larked in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to strike.

For the arrival of the cunning Queen Beryl changed their universe forever and would mark the end of there enjoyable time with one other. The Sun and Moon kingdoms divided themselves away from their once good friend,the Void kingdom.

As time progressed on the Void kingdom was soon forgotten and everything was once again the way it was before,that is until King Kairaku's return ''First the Sun and the Moon shall be mine and then the universe!'' the king laughed as he raised an army to visit his once sister kingdoms.

To capture the Sun and the Moon,King Kairaku unleashed the power of the Nega Force. All their world was destroyed,Queen Serenity and Queen Trinity's last hope were in the Imperial Sun Crystal and the Celestial Moon Crystal and the Crescent Moon and Sun wands ''Only these crystals and wands can comeback the power of the Nega Force.'' Queen Serenity said with tears in her eyes.

''Never let are enemies get them,or the universe is doomed.'' Queen Trinity said with tears falling from her eyes. ''But most of all you must protect our daughters,your dear princesses,understand?'' Queens both stated to their four pet advisers ''Yes!'' the pets nodded their heads with tear laced eyes.

Frozen in the Moonbeam and the Sunlight crystals the queens sent the princesses to and the children of the Sun and Moon to be reborn in the future on Earth. Now it is up to the dog and cat advisers Luna,Artemis,Kirara,and Taimis to find the princesses so they will at last be safe.

And so our adventurous journey begins...

_**Author's Note: I am only posting the prologue for right now tomorrow I will give you chapter one. I am sorry if I left you hanging on want is going to happen next,I am also sorry for those of you who might have wanted more. I promise I will make it up to you. Please reviews so I know what you guys think so far.**_


	3. Liuesia and Ariya

''_My dear sweet daughter for you have fate all wrong!'' a female voice laughed ''But how I always thought the star told the future?'' the girl asked ''Why Liuesia,you are such a silly child! It is not in the stars to hold your destiny but in ourselves.'' the voice faded off into the depths of the mind of the now awaking small mortal female figure who had been asleep on the cold hut floor._

As the rays from the sun enter into the hut the features of the small figure began to change. Her blacker then night hair changed into a silver color that went a little bit passed her waist. Her purple eyes changed into a sky blue color,her nails became claws. Her tan skin became fairly light and her human ears turn into elf like pointy ears. As she stretched and took in her surroundings, she came to realize that she was in the hut alone.

'_**Where did everyone go?'**_ she thought as she gathered her loose fitting kimono and some cleanse herbs and left out the hut and headed for the hot springs. As she began to walk out the village she heard a voice call to her ''Liuesia,Liuesia!'' The girl turned around to see a another girl with black as night waist length hair,purple hair,fairly light skin,purple eyes ,and elf like pointy ears waving her left hand and running after her.

Once the other girl caught up to her,she noticed that the girl also had a kimono in her hands as well as her bathing supplies ''So your going to the hot springs too,Liuesia?'' the girl with black hair asked ''Yes Ariya!'' Liuesia tentatively smiled as they walked on into the forest.

''Sooo,how is everything at home?'' Ariya asked as Liuesia depressingly sighed ''That bad huh?'' Ariya frowned ''When I woke up this morning no one was in the hut.'' Liuesia cried ''Its okay Li-Li.'' Ariya said as she put her arm around her cousin as the hot spring came into view.

''It is not like I chose to be born.'' Liuesia wailed ''Oh not this again Li-Li.'' Ariya rolled her eyes at her cousin ''Ariya,your stepfather excepts you.'' Liuesia stated as she wiped her tears away ''And your point is?'' Ariya snapped ''My stepfather cannot stand to be in the same room as me. It is like we do not share the same Kami.'' Liuesia frowned as she undressed

''What does Auntie Lin do?'' Ariya questioned as also undressed ''For the most part she just stands there not saying anything.'' Liuesia sighs as the both sink into the steaming hot water of the springs.

''Hmm? It seems you have a real problem on your hands.'' Ariya puffed ''Tell me about it.'' Liuesia groans as a twig snaps and girls become very alert ''Whose there?'' Ariya shouts as a puppy ran out of the nearby bushes and leaps into the springs.

''What the hell?'' Ariya said as Liuesia grabbed the pup,who was now howling in pain from the heat of the water and held it to her chest A few seconds later a leopard demon emerged from the same bushes as the pup.

''My my my what do we have here?'' the leopard demon seductive smiled at the girls ''Hn.'' Liuesia growled at him ''Whoa whoa down girl!'' the leopard chuckled as he stepped closer to them ''I do not mean to pry,I just want my dinner?'' the leopard stated.

''Dinner?'' Ariya shrieked ''You intend to eat a poor defenseless puppy?'' Liuesia barked ''You Inu demonesses are welcome to have some of my kill,if you like!'' the leopard sideways smirked at them ''I think we'll pass.'' Ariya said ''If you would be so kind to leave so we might be able to enjoy the rest of our bath in peace.'' Liuesia warningly growled at him.

''Well you see I would love to do that,but I want that pup?'' the leopard said as he stepped forward ''Do not come any near!'' Ariya snapped as she pointed two fingers at him ''Ha!'' he laughed as he continued toward them.

''You have been warned.'' Ariya frowned as lightning left her two fingers and hit the leopard demon in his chest,resulting in his body being incinerated. ''Hn. Serves him right for trying to eat a poor little puppy.'' Liuesia said as she stepped out the hot springs with puppy in her hands.

''Are you alright little one?'' she says as stares down at the puppy and takes in the pup's appearance. The puppy had pure white fur and ocean blue eyes ''Is that a crescent moon?'' Liuesia asked as she stared at the gold smiley face crescent moon in center of the pup's forehead.

The pup bit Liuesia hands ''Ouch!'' she dropped the pup who ran and hid some where nearby ''That really hurt!'' she said with tears laced in her eyes ''I puppy's teeth should not hurt as much a dog's bite would!'' Ariya teased as she exited the water and began to put on her black with red flowers kimono.

''So that does not mean it still can't hurt.'' Liuesia whined as she dressed in her all white loose fitting kimono. ''Liuesia you are such a baby.'''Ariya smiled as she gathered her things and started to make her way back to the village. ''I am not!'' Liuesia yells as she grabs her things and runs after her.

_**'Those girls? I sense something strange about them?' **_the puppy thought as he watch the girls run to the village _**'Hmm? Could one of the be the one? Better keep an eye on them.' **_the puppy puffed as he moved from his hiding spot and followed behind them lurking in the shadows of trees.


End file.
